TheAdventures OfJohnathon Rice One Piece Pirate WarriorsWEB OF SHADOWS
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: Manhattan is infested with symbiotes and S.H.I.E.L.D. and various super-heroes are trying their best to stop the invasion. A depressed Spider-Man , WHAT MATTER WORST...…. LUNA QUEEN OF symbiotes is infested everyone to became symbiotes monsters! THE LAST HOPE IS JOHNATHON RICE AND Straw Hat Pirates... ARE THE ONES CAN STOP Symbiotes CONQUSET AND SAVE THE WORLDS...
1. Chapter 1

when GIANT Symbiotes Starts spreed all over those worlds... everone is get infected by Symbiotes.

Twilight: hun what is tha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Futtershy: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Applejack: now what tar na-

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Rainbow: WHAT TH-

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Rarity : did i step some thing...

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Pinkie: oh hello want be my friend?

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Everyone is Manhattan is infested with Symbiotes and various super-heroes are trying their best to stop the invasion. A depressed ignores the battle around him and makes his way through the invasion, looking for . After helping some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and police officers fight off several symbiotes, Spider-Man eventually finds her with . However a mysterious figure appears and attacks him, leaving him unconscious. I WAS HINDING FROM ALL vemons attack... but all I saw is getting infected so my family...but this thing

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

So i pack my things and head to ship and leave my home for gooood, thien I start crying because everyone became Symbiotes monsters... and now i'm all alone.

me: ( crying) this can be happen...

( next day- unknown place)

when i woke i saw a town... i never see before...

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Me: WHOA! I NEVER SEE THAT TOWN BEFORE!

SO I arrives at the city, which resembles a fountain, and sail through the canals in the city looking for a place to dock, but the people are kind enough to tell them where to hide their boat. After stopping, a group of Luffy, , and head out to exchange their gold from Skypiea and find a shipwright, using creatures called to navigate the canals. SO I TAKE WALK AROUND town and see people , that i never knew...

me: this place is cool... i wishmy family see this

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, the Franky Family, the Galley-La carpenters of Dock 1, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe and Yokozuna left Water 7 in the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man, and head for Enies Lobby despite a heavy storm known as Aqua Laguna. Meanwhile in the Puffing Tom, Sanji, Sogeking (Usopp) and Franky attempt to rescue Robin. They encountered strong enemies, including Nero and Wanze. However, their mission ended in failure, and Franky is recaptured by CP9. Reunited with Sanji and Sogeking shortly thereafter on the Rocket Man, the Straw Hats, along with the Franky Family and Galley-La, began an all-out assault on the government island of Enies Lobby against thousands of Marine soldiers and the Cipher Pol agents in a last ditch effort to rescue their friends Nico Robin and Franky before they are dragged through the Gate of Justice. The massive doors are the only thing standing between Robin and Franky and their respective destinations: Marine Headquarters and the terrifying prison of Impel Down. I'm walking to my house... until I saw someone... I saw her wore a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. so I walk to her...

me: ( Neverus ) um hi...

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

?: hi

Johnathon:...hi! I'm Johnathon rice...what your... name?

Robin: My name is Nico Robin

me: oh right... that um... cute name ( blushing)

Robin: Thanks Johnathon.

me: your... welecome... HEHEEHE!

Robin: So Johnathon, where you from?

ME: here at ... Tona

Robin: Is that where you're from?

Me: yeah...I know ... my grandma lives here.

Robin: How cute.

so she smile at me. hold robin hand as friends...

Robin: (Giggles)

me: so what you do for fun?

Robin: I love to read books, Lay on the beach. And going out.

me: oh me too.

Robin: You do?

me: yeah!

Robin: Cool.

( 3 months later) Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, the Franky Family, the Galley-La carpenters of Dock 1, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe and Yokozuna left Water 7 in the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man, and head for Enies Lobby despite a heavy storm known as Aqua Laguna. Meanwhile in the Puffing Tom, Sanji, Sogeking (Usopp) and Franky attempt to rescue Robin. They encountered strong enemies, including Nero and Wanze. However, their mission ended in failure, and Franky is recaptured by CP9. but Johnathon want to join them.

me: um excuse me ... are you luffy's cerw

Crew: Yes

look i'm Johnathon rice... I here help you guys stop this CP9... BUT I'M HERE TO SAVE ROBIN!

Zoro: You know Robin!?

Me: yes i do! i here help.

Luffy: I am Monkey D Luffy.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Nami: I am Nami.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Zoro: I am Roronoa Zoro.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Sanji: I am Vinsmoke Sanji.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Usopp: I am Usopp.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Chopper: I am Tony Tony Chopper.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

me: nice to meet you all...

Luffy: You're in!

me: ever since I meet her...ok. I just love her!

Sanji: What!?

chopper: wait! before we go in there... Johnathon why are you here anyway?

me: Because, I heard you guys need someone to help you before join the crew, that guy is me!

Nami:ok Johnathon? if you want be one us? then help us beat CP9 and save robin. BUT NOT SLACKING OFF ( NAMI GRABS MY EAR) GOT IT?

Me: ok...

( the government island of Enies Lobby )

Narrator: Meanwhile

me: oh ok... we need me to get them by stay together as team... then I get chance to save robin, right?

Nami: right!

Zoro: so kid if want be one us,, then act like it rookie!

me: ok... LET'S GO

the Straw Hats, Johnathon,, along with the Franky Family and Galley-La, began an all-out assault on the government island of Enies Lobby against thousands of Marine soldiers and the Cipher Pol agents in a last ditch effort to rescue their friends Nico Robin and Franky before they are dragged through the Gate of Justice. The massive doors are the only thing standing between Robin and Franky and their respective destinations: Marine Headquarters and the terrifying prison of Impel fighting Marine army

ME: THUNDER SLAM DOWN!

BLOW WAY ALL THOSE Marines away... with shocking blow!

(Marines Scream)

While the others battled with the giants Oimo and Kashi, dog-riding guards, monstrous jurors and a three-headed judge, Luffy AND I rushes ahead and engages the numerous Marines and Agents on the island; in spite of their numbers and numerous wrong turns, he overpowers them and eventually reaches the roof of the courthouse. Meanwhile, Spandam gloats with overconfidence until a Marine finally reports in that casualties are mounting at a horrendous rate: over 2,000 so far, with Luffy himself and me responsible for half that total. Furthermore, thanks to his previous contact with Dorry and Brogy, Sogeking was able to convince Oimo and Kashi to defect. For the first time, Spandam starts to panic. On the courthouse roof, Luffy and me encounters CP9 agent Blueno. Unlike last time, Luffy is able to keep track and match his skill. Then Luffy reveals his new Gear Second

ok watch me... SHOCK GEAR 1!

(Everone Shock)

( my body full lighting)Me: this time... my body is full lighting and thunder come together. SO GET READY TO BE SHOCKED Blueno...NOW SHOW YOUR FACE,OH YOUR DUMB ASS!

( i shocking punching Blueno, while luffy used gum gum jet pisto)

luffy: Johnathon let's do it!

me: hell yeah... FOR ROBIN!

( ME AND LUFFY COMBANED OUR ATTACKS)

Luffy: GUM GUM...

Me: thunderstorm...

me and luffy: JET INPACT! ( WE INPACT CP9 agent Blueno AND KNOCK HIM OUT)

ME AND LUFFY ultimately knocking him out...The others finally catch up, and as the CP9 and Straw Hats face each other, Robin's past is finally revealed, as well as her last reason for being unwilling to return to the crew: having been betrayed so many times in the past, BUT I got onething say to her...

Me: ROBIN...

Robin: j.j. Johnathon is that you?

me: yes... I know how you feel... there onething I going save after we save you?

robin:...

me(Yell): WILL YOU MARRIED ME?!

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Robin: Yes. I WILL MARRY YOU!

Me: then hold on robin... BECAUSE WE ARE COME TO RESCUE! RIGHT GUYS

Kalifa: I guess the brat want so save her girlfriend right lucci!


	2. Chapter 2

In a flashback taking place four days earlier, Spider-Man has yet, another encounter with Venom, during which a piece of Venom's symbiote attaches to him, thus recreating his black suit. The suit makes Spider-Man much more powerful and aggressive and he easily defeats Venom. However, as Spidey checks on an injured Mary Jane, Venom escapes. Spider-Man discovers that he has more control over the symbiote, being able to take the black suit on and off whenever he wants, and follows the ambulance Mary Jane was placed in to a hospital, where all of a sudden two rival gangs show up and start shooting at each other. Spidey manages to defeat them with help from Luke Cage, who explains him that the two gangs, the Roaring Sevens and the Park Avenues, are at war and they have to find a way to stop them before anyone gets hurt. After defeating numerous members from both gangs across the city, Spider-Man confronts their respective leaders and convinces them to have a peaceful meeting at the Harlem park. Later that night, as Spider-Man watches over the meeting between the gang leaders and Luke Cage, he spots several assassins armed with advanced weapons and armors on the rooftops around the park. He manages to defeat them before they ruin the meeting and finds evidence that they are secretly responsible for the gang war. Meanwhile, the meeting doesn't go as well as planned and the two leaders begin arguing before eventually pulling out their guns. Depending on the player's choice, Spider-Man either shows the leaders the evidence he found and they agree to stop fighting, apologizing for their actions and promising to help Spidey whenever he needs, or he lets all the remaining members from both gangs have a violent shootout in the park, before intervening and defeating them all. Regardless the choice, the gang war is finally over and Spider-Man heads to Fisk Tower, after concluding that the assassins are working for Kingpin.

Spider-Man arrives at Fisk Tower, only to find Black Cat leaving and begins chasing her. During the chase several of Kingpin's men show up, but luckily Moon Knight shows up as well in his mooncopter and deals with them, while Spidey has a brief fight with Black Cat. Spider-Man eventually defeats her and goes to confront her at her apartment, where she reveals that she's secretly working against Kingpin and still has strong feelings for him. Depending on the player's choice, Spider-Man either rejects her and goes talk to Moon Knight or returns her feelings and spends the night with her. Spider-Man now joins forces with either Moon Knight or Black Cat in order to stop Kingpin's illegal activities, defeating several of his men across the city and even foiling an attack on the courthouse. He also tracks down Vulture, who has been mass-producing Goblin gliders for Kingpin's goons to use, and defeats him, convincing or threatening him to help him whenever he needs (depending on your choice of action). Spider-Man eventually confronts several of Kingpin's henchmen on the roof of the MetLife Building, but all of a sudden numerous seemingly deranged civilians show up, attacking them all with their hands and teeth. Spider-Man manages to defeat both Kingpin's men and the civilians, but a news helicopter appears and records Spidey throwing civilians off of the building, leading to the police to believe him to be a murderer. Unknown to them, the civilians have been secretly infected by symbiotes.

Ep: Fight To cp9 part 1

LUFFY: OK GUYS LETS DO THIS!

ME: I DEAL WITH SOAP BITCH!

she's terrified that one day the Straw Hats will see her as a burden, and also betray her. She screams that she would prefer death to that. The other Straw Hats quietly acknowledged the reason Robin had, then Spandam burst out laughing, saying she's absolutely accurate, and nobody would be stupid enough to think she wasn't a burden after traveling with her. Spandam pointed at the flag on top of the Tower of Justice, and told Luffy that the organization after Robin is over 170 affiliated nations.  
Luffy acknowledged this, then told Sogeking to shoot down the flag. Sogeking complied, utilizing his new Kabuto weapon to launch a fiery missile at the flag, setting it ablaze and shocking Spandam, Robin, and all the Marines and Agents in Enies Lobby beyond words; the Straw Hat Pirates had just declared war on the World Government. Spandam questioned Luffy's sanity, but he just bellowed back that he can take it, then tells Robin to admit that she wants to live. Unable to doubt her friends any longer after seeing them declare that her enemy is their enemy also, she tearfully begged them to take her out to sea with them.

( LATER- Johnathon vs Kalifa)

me: look I don't have time with bad bitch like you

Kalifa: you that brat

Me: who the hell are you?

Kalifa: I am Kalifa

Johnathon

me: ok kalifa…. I'M NO BRAT... THE NAME IS JOHNATHON, JOHNATHON PATRICK JAMES RICEEE! ( START PUNCHING HER)

(Kalifa dodge Johnathon's Punch)

Kalifa: Try to punch a Girl hmm?

Me: OH YEAH! THUNDER STORM...….. SMASH!

( new York - war of symbioses)

nable to reach Iron Man, Ant-Man, Mr. Fantastic or Beast, Spider-Man decides to break the Tinkerer out of Ryker's, since he needs a scientific genius to find a countermeasure to the symbiotes. After enlisting either Moon Knight or Vulture to take him to the island, Spider-Man breaks into the prison where he teams up with Rhino, using his strength to free the Tinkerer. Before escaping however, Spidey has the choice of either tricking Rhino into returning to his cell or releasing him so he could also help stop the invasion. Spider-Man then returns with Tinkerer to Manhattan, only to find it covered in symbiote goop and full of infected people, as the invasion has reached the maximum scale. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Black Widow team up with Kingpin to stop the invasion, while the Tinkerer designs a device that will destroy all the symbiotes without harming the hosts and which must be installed on the Trask Building, the tallest building in Manhattan, so that the sound waves could reach the entire city.

While the Tinkerer begins constructing the device, Spider-Man aids S.H.I.E.L.D. in dealing with the symbiote invasion in the streets of Manhattan, helping with APC patrols and evacuations in various places around the city. He then confronts Kingpin at his tower, after destroying his security system against the symbiotes. However, this allows the infected people to crawl up the tower and break in, so Spider-Man helps Kingpin's goons reactivate the security system and chase away the symbiotes. After Spidey does so, Kingpin sends his men in the streets to help deal with the invasion as well and agrees to let the Tinkerer build his device here. He then gives Spider-Man several tasks as well, first sending him to defend a rooftop full of his men from symbiotes, with help from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Black Cat. With her help, Spidey then tracks down and confronts the still symbiote infected Electro in Central Park, who is trying to reach the city's power supply. Spider-Man manages to defeat him and either lets him break free from the symbiote's control on his own, or removes the symbiote by force. Regardless the choice, Electro is free from the symbiote and agrees to help Spider-Man stop the invasion.

Spider-Man then helps defend the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Moon Knight's rooftop from a symbiote attack, before heading to a church to help Wolverine with an evacuation. After the evacuation is complete, Wolverine gets infected by a syimbiote and attacks Spider-Man. Spidey manages to defeat symbiote Wolverine and either lets him remove the symbiote himself, or breaks him in half, with the latter choice making Wolverine furious with Spider-Man. Regardless, Spidey is done here and leaves to find Mary Jane, eventually finding her with Luke Cage at the Harlem park. Mary Jane and Cage are trying to evacuate the last remaining civilians in Harlem to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in the other side of Manhattan and Spider-Man agrees to help them, after learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. have several beacons against the symbiotes that create a safe corridor for civilians to pass. While Mary Jane and Luke go on their own, Spider-Man escorts the convoy from a beacon to another, until eventually reaching Fisk Tower. However, when there's no sign of Mary Jane, Spider-Man starts looking for her, which leads to the beginning of the game.

After finding her and being left unconscious by the mysterious figure, now revealed to be a symbiote infected Black Cat, Spider-Man breaks the promise he made Mary Jane earlier and dons the black suit once more, before heading to a rooftop where he confronts symbiote Black Cat, apparently the leader of the hive. In the middle of the fight Mary Jane shows up as well and deals with the symbiotes while Spider-Man defeats Black Cat, throwing her to another rooftop. This removes the symbiote, but also severely injures Black Cat. Depending on the player's choice, Spidey either shows complete devotion to Mary Jane and leaves Black Cat in her care, or infects Black Cat with a more powerful symbiote which heals her and which she can control, but this causes Mary Jane to leave in tears.

Meanwhile, the Tinkerer's device is complete and S.H.I.E.L.D. installs it on the Trask Building, but a symbiote infected Vulture leads an attack to destroy it. Spider-Man helps S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat the symbiotes, before fighting and defeating Vulture as well, removing the symbiote. He then confronts Vulture at the top of the building, but just as he is about to activate the device, Vulture tells him that this would mean losing the black suit and its power forever after setting it off, and removing the device shall grant him complete control over the entire city. Depending on the choices made throughout the game, Spider-Man either activates the detonator which destroys all the symbiotes, including the black suit, and reverts all the civilians back to normal, or listens to Vulture and destroys the device, refusing to remove the black suit ever again. Regardless, Spider-Man learns that Venom is attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and decides it's time to end their conflict once and for all.

After enlisting Moon Knight or Vulture to take him there, Spider-Man sets up bombs to destroy the helicarrier, while the heroes or the villains deal with the symbiotes. After everyone evacuates,

Spider-Man: how we win... if more of then attacking worlds!

( back to me )

me: I am not done with you yet

Kalifa: : Little Brat! you come back for more

Johnathon: Yes I will defeat you and take back the key!

kalifa: very well brat ( she transforms me into Soap Coat)

Me:ggggggGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

( I FELL) Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

In Kalifa's room, Nami struggled against the superior skill and powers of her opponent, who began to transmute Nami's body just like she did with Sanji. Before she can finish Nami off.

Me: NO NOT YOU TOOO NAMI!...…I have to Stop Kalifa. Before she kills MY friend!

Kalifa: give up brat! you no match for me

Nami: don't called him that! he's Johnathon rice...hi will save robin no matter what... right johnathon?

Kalifa: Die!

(Johnathon Block Kalifa's attacks)

Me: RIGHT!

Nami: LET'S DO THIS !

me and nami: TEMPO THUNDER STORM!

Kalifa: What the!?

Me and Nami then used TEMPO THUNDER STORM eventually defeating her and and taking her key. but nami give the key to me for reason...

Nami: Johnathon...….. I know why you here help us? not only you want our help to save her...….. because you love her. and for that...…. I understand how you feel. now go save her!

Me: what about you gu-

( nami hugs me)

Nami: we be fine...NOW GO!

Franky: you heard her... lets save your girlfriend!

Me: right! ….ROBIN IM COME TO SAVE YOU!

next ep

lets do this nami


	3. Chapter 3

Down in the basement, Luffy finally caught up to Lucci, who held him at bay while Spandam escaped towards the Gates of Justice with Robin. When Robin tried to escape, Spandam attempted to summon CP9 with his ordinary Den Den Mushi, but used the Golden Den Den Mushi by mistake, which summons the Buster Call, a powerful Marine fleet with orders to destroy the entire island. Realizing his mistake, Spandam contacted all the Marines stationed on the island, ordering them to report in. Meanwhile, Marine Headquarters receives the Buster Call signal on the Silver Den Den Mushi. Noting the target to be Enies Lobby, they decide to launch the fleet straight from headquarters so as to reach there within 30 minutes (some time later, the reason for this decision is revealed: it allowed them to take advantage of the Tarai Current).

Meanwhile, Chopper wandered into Zoro and Sogeking's fight, and Zoro fought to protect him from Jabra and Kaku. Franky and me arrived and decided that the only way to stop Chopper is to knock him into the ocean to cancel his Devil Fruit powers. He blew Chopper out of the tower with his Coup de Vent, then jumped in after to save him. Nami unlocked Zoro and Sogeking's handcuffs, allowing the real fight against Jabra and Kaku to begin. Kaku uses a powerful Rankyaku attack to literally slice the tower in two.

Robin tried to escape from Spandam, but he stopped her by attacking with Funkfreed.

With Chopper back to normal, safe, and out of the water, Franky remembered that Nami told him to head towards the Gates of Justice to try Fukuro and Kumadori's keys on Robin's handcuffs, so Chimney and Gonbe show him the way.

Zoro began to once again battle Kaku. Kaku revealed more impressive abilities through the use of his Devil Fruit, using his nose as a larger version of Shigan; the deflected blow easily cut into a boulder nearby.

Usopp tried frantically to defend himself against Jabra, but even his new Kabuto is no match for the CP9 agent's speed. Jabra caught Usopp off guard by offering him the key without a fight, but attacked Usopp at the last moment, knocking him down. With his opponent helpless, Jabra began to gloat at Usopp's weakness, but is cut short by the sudden arrival of Sanji, returned to his normal self by the falling water from Kalifa's bath. He distracted Jabra, and told the wounded Usopp to help any way he can.

Outside, the Sea Train departed, filled to capacity with escaping Marines. Meanwhile, Paulie (who used his rope skills to pretend he was bound) managed to untie the other captives, and they tried to find an alternative way off the island.

Me: that shit ain't good... hun.

Sanji: why you standing there? go save robin- chan!

Me: ok! you coming franky?

Franky: sure but... we need to help them out first!

Me: ok let's do this!

( meanwhile )

a world conquered by the symbiotes, the machine revealed to be a teleporter. The symbiotes is taken everyone and turn into symbiote monsters. But a tilde wave full of symbiotes is cover world and universe in to venom monsters but One Piece Universe.

Vemon Luna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOW EVERYONE MY CHILDEN! THE UNIVERSE IS MY TO RULE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Meanwhile, Usopp, high above on the tower, came up with a plan.

To combat Jabra's impenetrable Tekkai, Sanji creates a new technique, Diable Jambe, where he heats up one foot with friction, resulting in powerful kicks that burn through his enemy's defense. He kicked Jabra all the way down to the ground floor, defeating him.

Meanwhile, Spandam dragged Nico Robin across the Bridge of Hesitation, a long bridge that leads to the Gate of Justice. Franky caught up to Luffy and Lucci, and asks Luffy if he needed help. Luffy snapped at him, telling not to interfere. he told Franky AND I to take the keys and head to where Robin is, behind the door Lucci is guarding.

Me: ok let's go buy move those bastards...THUNDERSTORM...JUMP WHIP!

I whip all those marines out the way and we headed to gate and save robin,

Zoro and Kaku continued their duel, with Kaku using his Devil Fruit power to gain the upper hand, wounding Zoro with a rain of Rankyaku attacks. Zoro stalled Kaku by mocking his voice. Angry now, and experimenting wildly with his transformations, Kaku changed to a more powerful form, which removes his long neck while lengthening his arms and legs. Combined with larger swords he retrieved, Kaku gained the upper hand and mocked Zoro's attempt to rescue Robin.

This angered Zoro, prompting him to unleash a new mysterious technique, Kyutoryu, which made him appear like an Asura deity; three faces plus six arms meant nine swords total. Realizing the danger, Kaku prepared his finishing blow, the powerful Rankyaku attack that sliced the tower in half. Zoro countered with Asura: Ichibugin, which was so powerful it negated Kaku's Rankyaku and finally incapacitated the CP9 agent. In the end, Zoro delivers Paulie's message of termination, and the downed Kaku freely gave Zoro his key and even shared a joke with the man who defeated him. At this moment, Sanji catches up to Zoro and learns the last key is now theirs.

Robin admitted she is afraid of death, and tried to escape, even biting down on the bridge to stall for time. At the same time, she insisted in her mind that the crew will be coming to save her.

Luffy is unable to hurt Lucci, who hit him with a rapid-fire Shigan. Franky and i comes to Luffy's aid by trying to hit Lucci with the same move he used against Fukuro. Franky's move is unsuccessful against Lucci's much-stronger Tekkai, and Lucci prepared to strike Franky. but i used Shock gear 2nd and used new attack.

Me: THUNDERSTORM... THUNDERBREAKER! ( I HIT LUCCI AND SHOCK HIM DOWN)

Luffy: Thanks johnathon! now both of you go! and johnathon... your future wife is waiting for you.

Me: Right! Lets go Franky!...we got my girl to save!

Franky: SUPER! LET'S DO IT!

Luffy manages to keep the now transformed Lucci at bay and allowed Franky And Me to leave the room to chase after Spandam and Robin. 

me ( mind): Hold on baby... I COME TO RESCUE!

next ep


End file.
